During emergency and hazardous materials response, a response team typically arrives at a decontamination site in a response vehicle and then attends to a chemical spill at the site. The responders are often dressed in full chemical gear with self-contained breathing apparatus. After attending to the chemical spill, the responders must decontaminate themselves prior to removing their chemical gear. In addition, victims of the chemical spill should be provided with emergency chemical decontamination.